Just a another normalcrap day
by pinball62
Summary: see what happens one day in diary form from Duo and Wufei's point of view. my first attempt at humour. slight swearing, implied 3x2 and OOC. please read and review i've gone through it to make it easier to read


Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing. Wish I did, but I don't.

I have no idea where this story came from but it probably should have stayed there lol.

Warning: Some slight swearing, implied man sex (lol) and OOC.

Anywords in _italics _means they've been written then scribbled out. Sorry, this is the only way will let me show this

* * *

Duo writing

**Wufei writing**

* * *

Just a normal/crap day

Dear diary,

**Dear diary, **

Today was pretty normal I suppose.

**Today was absolute crap.**

I'll just give you a break down of what happened coz I'm too lazy to go into detail hehe.

**I'll just put the worst parts of the day shall I? Such an injustice……**

Woke up at 1pm when alarm went off. Wouldn't shut up. Got thrown through open door. No more alarm clock lol.

**Walked down hall around 1:05. Got hit in head with flying projectile. Turned out to be alarm clock. **_**Smashed it to bits**_** Calmly shut it up.**

Got told to tidy room by Mr Perfect Soldier. Couldn't be asked. Threw _junk_ stuff under bed. Looked at overflowing rubbish bin. Threw bin out of window.

**Walked outside to mediate. Mediated for 20 minutes. All nice and relaxed. Walked back inside. Got hit on the head with rubbish bin. Banana skin stuck to my face. Is my head a target or something? Injustice…**

Saw Fei walk in house with banana skin on his face. Laughed my arse off. Ran away from katana wielding maniac. Geez what is wrong with him?

**Chased Maxwell through house. Scared the shit out of him (only good part of the day). Left him in kitchen while I went to polish katana.**

Got thirsty while in the kitchen. Thought 'hey, I'm thirsty. Hmm, I like milk. I want milk. I will have milk.' Found out no more milk left. Bastards. Decided to have juice instead. Accidentally spilled juice. Mopped up juice. I'm soo proud!!!

**After polishing katana decided to make myself some herbal tea. Walked past Maxwell and into kitchen. **_**Fell arse over tit**_** Made an uncharacteristic meeting with the ground. Think I've bruised something.**

Heard a crash in kitchen. Didn't think much of it. _Couldn't be bothered_ Too busy. Got bored.

**Got out of kitchen. Went back outside to mediate. Got a headache and my arse hurts now. **

Went to find Trowa. I love my Tro-baby.

**Finished meditating. Feel slightly better.**

Found Trowa in music room. Pounced on him. Kissed him.

**Walked back into house and made my way to back room. Heard suspicious noise emitting from music room. Went to investigate. Wish I hadn't. Mentally scarred for life. **_**Never knew Trowa could bend like that.**_** Need Kleenex. **

Finished make out session. Got a problem. A BIG problem. Need cold shower. Gave Trowa a good bye kiss and made way to bathroom.

**Couldn't find Kleenex so I went to the bathroom to get some toilet paper. Walked out bathroom calm and composed. Duo walked pass me ****_with a boner_. ****Need kitchen roll.**

Went in shower. Shit was the water cold. Still had problem. _Jerked off_ Took care of problem. Bye lil' Duo!!

**Finally blood flow has depleted. Decided to make my way to the safety of my room. Had to walk past bathroom. Heard Maxwell through bathroom door. Need blood transfusion.**

Finished shower. Realised it's time for dinner. Went downstairs to front room. Foods waiting for me.

**6pm. Dinner time. Was Barton's turn to cook. Eat food in surprisingly peaceful atmosphere.**

8pm. Two hours from dinner. I'm hungry but Heero says I'm not allowed to eat anymore. Get angry (-ish). Have some words with him then calmly leave room with Trowa in tow while announcing that we're going to bed early.

**8pm. Maxwell starts complaining that he's hungry. Again. Yuy tells him that he can't eat anymore as all we have left is some pasta that's being saved for tomorrow. Maxwell starts yelling and bitching and finally turns round sharply, hitting me in the head in the process, and physically drags Trowa out the room shouting that they're going to bed. **

10pm. In bed with Trowa. Did you know that Trowa's _really_ flexible? And that he has a _really_ talented tongue? And he has _really_ incredible stamina? And that if I move _just_ _so_, I can make him scream in pure ecstasy? No? Good, coz if you'd have answered yes, it would have been the last thing you ever did. Not that I'm violent or possessive or anything. Well anyway I'm exhausted hehe. Gonna snuggle up and go to sleep. Just another normal day.

Duo, out.

**Went to bed at 9pm. Couldn't sleep as all I could hear was Maxwell and Barton doing…stuff. Loudly. Thought they stopped. Realised I was wrong when I heard Barton scream. For a quiet guy he sure can be loud. Too loud. Tried to block noise with hands. Failed. Tried to block noise with pillow. Failed. Tried to block noise with earplugs. Failed. Tried all three. Partially succeeded. Will have to do. Summarise today; obtained three head injuries and a blow to the gluteus maximus. Also, been mentally scarred for life countless times. All in all, this has been an absolute crap day.**

**Wufei **

* * *

AN: Please, please review. This is my first attempt at humour so I would appreciate your thoughts. Also, for those who don't know, the gluteus maximus are your arse muscles lol.


End file.
